


Look What the Cat Dragged In

by actualbabe



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts! [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Jessica Night - Freeform, Julius Pepperwood - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it won't let me tag them as characters for some reason???, there's a deeper meaning to this if you want there to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: Julius Pepperwood walks into his office and there she is. Jessica Night, sitting on top of his desk with one long leg crossed over the other and leaning back on his desk like she owns the place. She used to- back when they were partners. Partners in detective work. Partners in life. He had loved her, more than he had expected his bruised heart was capable of. He supposes that he still does.An abandoned file on Nick Miller's hard drive circa May 2014





	Look What the Cat Dragged In

Julius Pepperwood walks into his office and there she is. Jessica Night, sitting on top of his desk with one long leg crossed over the other and leaning back on his desk like she owns the place. She used to- back when they were partners. Partners in detective work. Partners in life. He had loved her, more than he had expected his bruised heart was capable of. He supposes that he still does. They had been unstoppable, Pepperwood and Night: the best zombie detectives this side of the Mississippi River.

But then an investigation went pear-shaped and he had lost her, for good. Weeks went by with no contact and he had to assume the worst. He’d been in denial for months, desperately searching for clues to lead him back to her until one day he realized that it was a lost cause. As much as it hurt him, he had to let her go. It was for the best, or that’s what he tells himself.

Pepperwood doesn’t know why she’s suddenly reappeared without warning, like the unexpected crack of lightning before a downpour. But here she is. Back in his office. Back in his life. Back without an explanation, some hidden truth she doesn’t trust him enough to reveal quite yet. He has a hunch, because he would be the greatest goddamn detective in New Orleans if he didn’t.

The door clicks shut behind him and he walks up to her cautiously, his movements slower than the drip of molasses on a hot summer’s day. He’s still half-wondering if she’s just a mirage, like the shimmer of water on scorching pavement that disappears the instant he gets too close. Pepperwood doesn’t know if he could handle it if she slipped out of his fingers once again.

“I’m only here to establish an alibi,” she says, her voice pitched low. Night purses her red-painted lips, and they gleam enticingly in the low light of his office. Her chin tips up in defiance, a silent challenge that exposes the long line of her neck.

She uncrosses her legs, and Pepperwood steps into the space between them. He rests his hands on either side of her hips, the polished wood of his desk cold against his knuckles. Pepperwood leans in close and he can smell the heady fragrance of her perfume, the flower scent is almost cloyingly sweet.

Night tentatively reaches her hand out to him and tugs on the collar of his trench coat, pulling him another inch closer to her. She dips a dainty finger into one of the button holes, her thumb teasing the bare skin of his collarbone. He stares deep into her crystal blue eyes and sets his hand against the curve of her waist. Night’s eyelids flutter and he can hear her breath hitch at the contact. He drags his thumb along the curve of her hip, his worker’s hands rough against the smooth black silk of her dress.

He closes the gap between them to whisper into her ear and his lips brush against the delicate shell of her ear. “Well, here’s the thing about an alibi,  _Jessica_ -” Her name rolls off his tongue and she shivers at the sound. He slides a hand up her thigh, teasing the bare skin revealed by the slit of her skirt. “You have to be willing to admit that it happened.”

She gasps in response and twists the fabric of his trenchcoat between her fingers. “Just kiss me, Nick.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr!](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
